


The birth of the Dark Lord

by IceyGemini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Child Tom Riddle, Childbirth, Death in Childbirth, Gen, Love Potion/Spell, Slytherin's Locket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini





	The birth of the Dark Lord




End file.
